


【犹耶/JCS2000】自以为是

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2





	【犹耶/JCS2000】自以为是

那段时间我就是个打工的。四处游荡，什么活都接，除了卖粉，以及有一次在酒吧有个女的想买我。更早的时候，我在集市上做生意，在人前显耀了几年，后来赔了一笔，一笔赔光了。我怕他们人前人后嘲笑我，连夜离开村庄。虽然不多，但我还欠着账。

我走了没多久，就将帮我母亲做杂事的姑娘的钱先结清了寄给她，又多给了她一些请她帮忙照看母亲。村庄里没几个良人，她算一个。

我现在愿意承认我虚荣了，不然我也不会离家到这来。我在北方待了许多年，欠款都平了，但依然徘徊着不愿回去。我离家乡远些，以免受不住眼泪回到母亲跟前。

我在加利利，那时候我跟着剧组做场务，在打工的圈子里不知是谁介绍给我的。导演对我说，你的工友称你办事周到，应对灵活，适合跟着我们，才推荐你来。我想，这好像在骂我。

我跟着他们奔波之前还试着写过小说，内容实在太笨拙，没地方愿意给我出版，编辑那群人几乎是一个模子刻出来的，他们或傲慢或苦笑着告诉我，除非我自费。我没钱了，我有钱的时候想不起写作来，于是那稿子现在还在箱子里压着。

我跟导演很快就熟了，但他后来也承认，说犹大你确实很会做事，我找你找对了，可是我绝对跟你成不来朋友。我嗤笑着把烟头扔了，一脚将它踩灭。

我还在吸烟，这戒也戒不掉。我风光的时候不当它是什么事，现在打着工，倒经常因为抽烟而咳嗽、气喘。而且烟又那么费钱，我实在不该再抽，但像我这么顽劣的人是没那个毅力戒的。

他们拍第二部戏——他们叫那东西"电影"，听着高级些——的时候，那个主演首次来到剧组，我没在意。我手上的事多到我想杀人，等从摆满了道具的崎岖走廊里碰见那人时，我也没大感想。我只觉得好像见过，但那是演员，见过还稀奇吗？

第二次我想起来了，他叫耶稣。 他成名的时候大街小巷都是那张大脸海报，直直盯着你，不看都不行。我还发过他的传单，一小时三个第纳尔，现在我也看不上那么低薪的活了。唯一的好处就是他的传单太好出手，男男女女的都抢着要。女人大多喜欢那个样子的，谁知道男人们也疯了。

世风日下。我手里握着脏兮兮的斑点抹布，路过时看到女人在给他化妆。他带来的工作人员七嘴八舌地各说各话，我想，真他妈可怜，一个玩物。

之前在酒吧想买我那个女的出价奇高，比发传单赚多了，我本来还不如直接答应。但就算现在没人认识我，这里也不是家乡，我也不愿意丢掉虚荣。人一旦春风得意过，有些性子里的东西就永驻了，我就是那样，所以哪怕出价再翻上两番，我也不做这种交易。

而那个演员，谁知道有多少人……算了，关我什么事。

我没认出他来是因为他样子微妙地变化了。他名声大噪时留着蓬乱的卷发，随意几绺搭在眼前就能让人惊呼。现在他那正好的金发剃得短了，梳成经典的美国绅士背头，一身正装里还要凸显不正经——导演对造型师这么说的。我路过时直骂导演有病。

后来前期准备终于做好，我每天在片场乱转，他们每天听导演讲戏的日子结束了。终于，拍摄的那天，我也有空闲站在一边看着。

我没什么消遣的意思，只是不用干活就很好。但说是待机，我还得时刻防止片场出一丁点状况，小到道具失踪，大到有狂热的追求者闯进来，这些屁事都归我管。于是我手边还放着一只榔头。

后来，我把这些事都忘光了。

我站在原地，直到导演喊停的时候，我像只受惊的公鸡哆嗦了一下。但没几个人在意到我，他们在给他鼓掌，我也加入他们鼓起掌来，看着他双手合十和大家道谢。

我不是敷衍，他真的演得太好了。在看着他表演的时候，我甚至不知道自己是否还在喘气。他向工作人员们挥手或鞠躬，带着腼腆的笑容，不停歇的掌声和欢呼让他脸红起来，而几分钟前，镜头之下，他还是个疯狂的恶徒，人前斯文，人后败类。

他太适合表演了，我都想不到这个傻逼导演能请到如此高等的演员。我不受控制地发抖，像以前工作累了一天准备提笔写小说时，手臂止不住颤抖，那种感觉又回来了，游走我全身的肌肉，我顿感不妙，抛开一切转身离场。

这种警告一样的信号响起时，我自然知道糟透了。我咬着牙回到房间，几乎是用撞的关上了门，躺在硬邦邦的门板上自我解决。无法呼吸的感受也很像吸烟过度导致的那样，等我真的冷静下来，连爬回床都费了好大功夫。

导演在片场边上租了三个月便宜旅店，我知道这种地方干净不了，随手一拆开被单肯定能看见一大堆精斑，所以从没试过。而且我出门在外不应该也不会挑剔什么住所的环境，但此时此刻我无法更厌恶这个地方，尤其是我现在深埋其中的枕头和被子。但我又不自主地蒙住自己呼啸起来。诚实地对自己说，我他妈想在这上了他。

我记起那张传单，他看起来特别有力量，使人能安心相信他追随他。而在戏里，他即孤傲又危险，那种眼神在我富贵时我常见到，不怀好意得恰到好处，他就像那些曾和我合作的任何一个奸商。我知道有人会无法自拔地喜欢那种垃圾人，吸引力比什么都重要。而我已经见过大风大浪，知道他们个个心怀鬼胎，最后那个老东西成功的坑了我，让我亏个分文不剩，但是如果——如果当年搞垮我的是他，耶稣·基督，我一定先干到他无力喊叫，哭不出声再将他沉海。

但是他的真实就像一滩雨水。无论是在狭窄的走道里给我让路，还是向剧组的人致意，他的笑容太美了。这时许多已经被我忘记的想法重回我脑里，他真可怜，一个玩物…甚至，我想到他是否被许多人蹂躏过……

我的怒火没法消逝。我疯了，我想把他按在我的床上，在这逼仄而发霉的破屋里，我需要他因为我挣扎。屋外最好下着雨，我要咬住他的头发。可除此之外，我能做什么，我能让世人都忘记他，不再向他索求吗？

还是专注于眼前的玩乐，和他来一发便抽身？我早不是发迹那时候了，尽管这些年我学会了不再沉浸在过去里，现在却又懊悔不已。我懊悔为何当年没识破那老东西的把戏，懊悔我不懂居安思危，没在当时为自己留一条后路，更懊悔我现如今没有办法叫他远离这人偶的生活。

但我又突然回忆起那个女的…她就算许我一座城一个国，我会为了那些就跟从她吗？今天的我若还是那个显赫商人，他又会愿意跟从我吗？那无非是做另一处的玩偶，又有多少区别？

我大口喘着气，无法入睡。

在那之后，我如同一个傻逼，时常想起一部戏结束这人偶就将与我无关，于是更仔细地看他表演。导演和我手底下的几个人都说我特别沉默了，他们没一个会看眼色。有一天停工后，我实在难耐，不想哭出来，就出去买了一箱子啤酒拎回来。我进到片场时，一间屋里还亮着灯。我在外面已经数不清喝了多少，脑子也不清楚，我冲着光去了，隔着玻璃看见他在里面坐着，大概在写什么东西。

我推门就进，他听到声音抬头看我。

"犹大先生。"他轻声叫我。

他一叫我我就紧张，打了个嗝，我一开口口水就止不住，实在丢人，又不体面，我边擦着口水边问:"你怎么还不走。"

我问的并不过分，我是总场务，非拍摄时间按理说不能在场地留着，这些都要我点头的。听到我提问，他眉毛撇了撇，无奈地笑了一下。他的嘴唇很薄。

这时有不少哈哈大笑的声音，惊得我半醒不醒。三三两两的有人走出来，他们本来藏在各个角落里。其中一个拍着我的肩膀，我认出他，他叫西蒙，是耶稣带来的人。

我讨厌他们。他们助纣为虐，为他成为一个玩物叫好，为他更加值钱更加出名欢呼，所有的人都太脏了，不论是制作人还是追捧耶稣的人，他们要杀了他。我做生意时没用过那么下作的手段，我没害过人。

那个西蒙身后跟着那个亚裔，我没记住他的名字。西蒙抽出一支烟给我，他看我也站不住，就点好了塞在我嘴里。是好烟，我以前也抽过，滋味都快忘光了。西蒙勾肩搭背跟我说:"他需要一点炒作。"

我立刻明白了，他们要拍他晚上一人在片场"努力研修"的照片，发到各家新闻报纸上去。

去你妈的吧，我几乎脱口而出:"他不需要。"

他是天才的演员，他不需要。

当晚后面的事我很难记清了，也不知道自己怎么回的旅店房间。但是我能确信的事实是，因为当晚和西蒙他们的"友好交流"，我转到了耶稣的队伍里，拍摄结束后跟着他走了。后来我还获得了一份正式的合同。那位约翰拼命给我解释耶稣亲自开出的条件有多优厚，我嗯嗯啊啊附和着，其实我自己当然清楚。商人哪有看不懂合同的。

在合同上落笔之前他们给了我充足的考虑时间，我满脑子担心的只有这一点——我要怎么看待他。最后，在不停地按动笔盖的两分钟里，我做出了决定:我在这保护他向上爬，他不会离开他的事业。

我能保证的只有一件事，就是我在这，他就不会成为任何人的玩物。我在剧组亲见到他那时，恶意推测他被多少人上过，其实那已经是虚空产生的妒火了。我在他旁边，越来越看清我自己。

等我习惯了很多事后，时间也不知道过了多久。我脑袋里没有概念，我只记得在他的办公室里，他垂怜我吻我，那时我也害怕。我抓住他的衣服几乎要撕下它，但退却了。我想起我在那破旧的老旅店里想的，我怕我会将他变成我自己的玩物。

他握着我的肩膀，像动物一样贴着我。可我不情愿放开手，依然抚着他的背说，别这样，我他妈是个烂人。

他说，你是我的挚友。我爱你。

那天我向他坦白了很多事情，他好像听着睡着了，但我确信他全都知道。

而后我频频回顾，确信这样的关系并没有使他受胁迫——无论是来自外界还是来自我。可我不想说我爱他，我如果要坚守我的决定，甚至连与他的肉体关系都不应保持。但每当他沉静地在我近旁呼吸时，理性都像不曾存在一样。他意识到我特别喜欢捧着他的头，然后双手下滑摸他的脖子。

在某一个晚上，他趴在沙发上跟我说拍炒作照片那天的事，我完全记不住了，他告诉我，我对西蒙说"这不是你能做的。"

我说，什么意思？我对我自己说过的话一头雾水。

耶稣看着我，他问我如何看待西蒙。思考起这个问题，我就因着相同的逻辑而逐渐回想起那天的对话了。当时我对西蒙说，他不需要。西蒙耸了耸肩，说，偶尔也需要吧，尽管在接下来几年里都不用担心耶稣会过气。

我就讽刺他说，这种活不是你能做的。炒作，安排一个演员的新闻，制造评论的对抗，使有利于他的消息成真，最终为了在大众中间造神，老兄，只有人渣到头的家伙才能干这个。你当然不合适。

西蒙大笑着觉得我很有趣。

我拽着西蒙的领子，其他人也来拉开我了，但说实话我当时并没有真的想动手打人，况且我醉得像条老狗，拳头一定软绵绵的。我大喊着说，你们他妈的别毁了他……

哈，丢人。他们从来没人和我提过。

我僵在原地，耶稣看得出我想起了当天的状况。他翻个身躺下，轻松地打了个呵欠，闭上眼睛。

为了不再想这些失体面的事，我问他是否看过了下一部电影的剧本。

闭着眼也能注意到他的眼球转了转。他说，别担心。

在催促后文的沉默中，我已经知道他还一点都没看了。但这反正不归我负责。我说，我想想看明天是谁来跟你抱怨……

他搂住我的肩膀，十分用力。我顺意低下身子挪到他耳边，听见他说，明日之事留给明日吧。

————————————

吃完晚饭灵感突发迅速码了一篇…！不说是一气呵成也差不多，今天看了卡特叔出演的《Let you go》MV估计被影响到了，就写了演员JC。这一章我愿称为《纯 情 少 男 犹 大》【md什么雷人鬼玩意！


End file.
